Banquo
"I really owe you one now, don’t I? Oh, right, the name’s Banquo. From here on, we’re fightin’ this war together, alright? Let’s send the rest of those generals runnin’ with their tails between their legs!" - Banquo to Valerie, in his recruitment Profile Banquo is a wandering mercenary and vigilante who worked under the legendary Geryon before his untimely death. After hearing of the Liberation’s exploits in the south, he seeks them out to lend them his services. Past Abandoned as an infant, Banquo was taken in by the mercenary guild leader Geryon and brought up as his pupil, ally, and son. The guild became the first family he had ever known, as he was too young to even remember his blood family before they left him behind. Eighteen years later, however, Geryon was struck down while on a solo mission after fighting the dreaded mercenary, Ira Wallister. This left the guild in a state of great disarray, with its members vying for dominance or abandoning the guild. Banquo was in the latter category. For the next eight years, Banquo would go on to travel Valm and work as a vigilante, helping those in need wherever and whenever he could. His reputation began to precede him, and he was widely revered by the innocents and feared by wrong-doers everywhere. Present After the fall of General Lei’hu, Banquo hears word of those that brought it about, and the cause they champion. Intrigued, he personally seeks out their base of operations and finds an audience with their leader, Valerie. After telling her of how word spread of her exploits, he thanks her for her deeds and offers to aid her in defeating the rest of Valm’s generals. That is, to say, that he wasn’t willing to take no for an answer. Personality he Supports See Banquo/Supports * A+ Supports **Fu'ma **Rhodan **Beil **Ri'jin * S Supports ** Valerie ** Tilda ** Vanea In-Game Heart/Second seals Recruitment Recruited in Act 2 Inventory: * Killer Axe * Iron Bow * Vulnerary Weapon Levels: * Axe: C * Bow: D Max Weapon Levels: * Weapon Base Stats Growth Rates Quotes Banquo/Quotes Personal Skill Roster Entry “A wandering mercenary who worked under a renowned guild leader. He is just as capable as he is laid-back. Sociable and eager to spar, but rough around the edges. Spends the most time training. Born on August 25.” Possible Endings Single Ending * Banquo, Wild Dog: After the war’s end, Banquo struck out on his own once again and continued his vigilante work, but this left him feeling that something was missing in his life. Eventually, he settled down and made his own guild, following in his late mentor’s footsteps, and regaling his new allies with tales of his days in the Liberation and the exploits of those who valiantly fought in their ranks. Paired Endings A+ Support * Banquo, Wild Dog & Fu’ma, Black Toad: After the war’s end, Banquo and Fu’ma struck out on their own, eventually settling down and forming a new guild, which soon became known as ”the second coming of the Grey Wolves”. It took many difficult years, but Banquo managed to help Fu’ma towards rehabilitation and redemption, and the two remained brothers-in-arms through thick and thin. S-Support * Trivia *